


Sucked in

by LittleLunar



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunar/pseuds/LittleLunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player starts up their new game on a stormy night, hoping to play a little more than they did last night. However, disappointment sets in as lightning strikes a pole and kills their power and their laptop! As if that couldn't get any worse, their laptop starts acting funny and white tendrils come out of the screen and pull in the Player!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the screen

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here it is! My first OFF fanfic! It may seem a little bland now as its just an introduction to it all. But I can assure you it will get more interesting in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, advice is appreciated as its been awhile since I really wrote anything. So I'm a little rusty and I'd love the help of getting back into the swing of it!

"Geez, why must it be storming out? This is going to ruin my gameplay mood!" the Player grumbled as they started up their laptop. They tried to ignore the sound of rolling thunder outside their window as they quickly entered in the password to unlock their account.

"And of course the battery is dying!" they groaned as they were greeted with a small sliver of battery life being shown on their taskbar.  
Quickly setting the laptop aside, they pulled out the power cord and plugged it into the outlet. Once the battery was plugged in and charging, the Player returned to their laptop and started up an application that turned the screen black.

"Let's see how the Batter is doing this time." they said with a small smile as the white letters that spelled OFF, appeared on the black screen. The Player had started up the game yesterday after hearing about it from their online friends. They hadn't gotten far, just past the tutorial and to the save block before they had to go to bed due to it having been late in the hour.

"Alright! I'm back Batter, we can resume our duty of purifying the place!" they chuckled after seeing the white sprite of the Batter standing in front of the red box. The Player went to send the Batter out of the zone so they could continue the game. However, a rather large lightning bolt struck the electric pole out in front of the Player's house, cutting out the power.

"NO!" Was all that came out of the Player's mouth as they found themselves sitting in darkness. The only light there was coming from their dying laptop. And even then, it didn't last long as it shut down.

The Player sat there for what felt like an eternity, staring at where the black screen of their device laid in the darkness. The shock was long passed but the feeling remained was fury, enraged that their luck would give them this. But that rage was short lived as a second blast of lightning hit, and startled them. The bolt had also sent unwanted energy into the house, through the wires that snaked through the building, up the power cord and into the laptop.

The Player flinched with a slight scream as they pulled their hands away from their laptop, having felt themselves get shocked a bit. They blinked as they saw small jolts of electricity bounce through the keys of the keyboard. It was an interesting sight but also worrying, did this mean the thing was fried now? Would they have to get a new one? Or is it repairable? Is the warranty still on it?

Questions filled their mind for a few minutes until the screen started to glow faintly. They gave a small sigh of relief, thinking that it was a sign that it was okay. That is, until they noticed something odd about the glow. There was a white circle on the screen that seemed to move. At first it was subtle, until the glow grew brighter. The circle looked like it was wavering, like a ripple that was created from a rock being thrown into water.

"What the hell is that..?" the Player whispered as they slowly reached out to touch the screen.

The ripple seemed to react to the Player's touch, as is started moving a bit more violently now. Confused, they slowly pulled their hand away and it slowed down again. They repeated the process a few times, slightly entertained by it. But that entertainment turned into pure horror as the ripple broke apart into three segments and burst through the screen, wrapping themselves around the Player who screamed.

"No! Let go of me!" they shrieked as they fought against the grip of the white tendrils.

It was no use though, the tendrils only responded by tightening themselves up and practically squeezing the air out of the Player. They soon began to gasp for air, panicking as they thought they were going to die from suffocation. In their panic, they didn't notice the fact that the tendrils were pulling back into the screen, dragging them along. But when they finally noticed it, they found themselves falling into darkness, staring up at a glowing white box that they guessed was the screen.


	2. The Bat and The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Player finds themselves waking up after passing out as they fell into darkness. They are greeted by two characters that they later identify as the Batter and the Judge. Which then brings the Player to the realization that they had fallen into the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductions...always a nifty little thing. I enjoyed writing this a bit though found a few complications here and there. So if anything looks awkward please point it out! <3 Advice is always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> I also figured out some things here too...ha...I'm gonna fix those tags.
> 
> I'malsonotsorryforthechaptertitle

Darkness suffocated the Player as they fell, feeling as if it would never end. Fear began to swallow them as they wondered if they would hit the ground and die. It was a horrible thought but it was the only thing their mind could really focus on when given a situation like this. Their stomach flipped and twisted into knots as the image of bursting like a watermelon hit with a sledge hammer was playing through their mind. They wanted to scream yet their fear has paralyzed them, preventing any sound coming out of their throat. And even then, what would screaming do? It sure as hell wouldn't save them from this!

After what felt like an eternity of endless fear, the Player had fallen unconscious. As their mind slipped into a state of sleep, they decided to just accept their fate, whatever it was.

* * *

 

"Player, wake up..."

The Player gave a low groan as they felt someone gently shaking them. Their body ached as if they had landed on a pile of bricks and the shaking wasn't exactly making it feel any better. As they slowly came to, they could hear voices.

"Are they awake yet?" one asked.

"Just about. Give them a minute and I think we'll finally get a response from them." the other replied.

As the Player opened their eyes, they saw two figures on either side of them. One looking to be a baseball player with four red eyes staring at them. And the other was a cat with a twisted grin on their face. The sight of the two was enough to startle the Player and cause them to quickly sit up and scoot away from them.

"Holy shit!" they gasped, "Who...what...where?"

Their mind was beginning to fog up again with questions. How were they not dead? Who were these people? Where were they? Glancing around, they could easily tell that this was not their room. However, the yellow colored room did seem familiar.

"Relax dear Player," The cat purred as it stood up and walked closer to them, "We cannot have you stressing yourself out more than you already are. After all, it looked like it hurt when you landed on the Batter."

A low grumble came from the Batter as he shot the cat a glare, "I thought you weren't going to mention that to them." he growled.

"The Batter..?" the Player repeated, confused. It took them a moment to remember that they had been dragged through their laptop screen. Once it did, their eyes began to widen a bit as realization hit them.

"So this means that I'm-"

"In a game, yes." The cat purred, tail curling with slight amusement. "More specifically, our game and our world. I do hope you still remember me, dear puppeteer."

The Player gave a slight nod, "Yeah, you're the Judge." they answered before turning their eyes to the Batter, who was standing up now. "And he is-"

"Your Batter and you are his Player." The Judge finished, beginning to grow slightly impatient. The second chapter of this story seemed to be taking too long and time was ticking for them. Or was it? With things like this, it always seemed like there was unlimited time.

"Putting the introductions aside now, how do you feel Player?" the Batter asked as he walked over to them, holding a hand out to help them up as they struggled to stand.

"I feel like I was thrown into a brick wall." they sighed as their joints popped back into place, giving them slight relief. "I'll live though, so don't worry about it."

The Batter nodded and looked down at the Judge, who turned and walked to the door, sitting beside it.

"An excellent thing to hear," The feline purred as their grin grew wider, "This means that you can be more of an assistance to the Batter on his mission. I do hope you still remember what that is."

"Of course, to purify this place and cleanse it of any impurities." the Player said with a weak smile.

The Batter gave a slight smile that faded as quickly as it appeared. He was glad that his Player remembered his mission. However, the dangers of this world was unknown to the both of them. And the last thing he wanted was for his Player to get hurt. Since without them, he could not continue any further. So it was there, that he vowed to protect the Player from harm that may come to them.


	3. Zone 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at Zone 1, the Player is having a little bit of trouble walking from being transported. But their worries of being able to walk straight is shifted when they are approached by an Elsen, who eventually tells them that trouble is lurking around in the mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 3~
> 
> Still a tad slow imo but I'm trying my best to get it going a bit faster in later chapters.
> 
> As always, advice is always welcomed~ <3

"Batter wait up!"

"Batter..!"

"GOD DAMN IT BATTER, WAIT UP!"

The Batter gave a sigh and stopped where he was. He turned around to see the Player stumbling a bit behind him. They were having a bit of trouble readjusting from being transported into Zone 1 from the nothingness. He couldn't really understand their trouble, as he hadn't really paid attention to it. He stood there in silence as he waited for them to catch up with him.

"Geez, for being controlled by me, you sure as hell don't listen." they huffed.

The Batter didn't really say anything, he just stared at them for a few minutes before looking back in the direction he was walking. The Player followed his gaze to see a few buildings up ahead. They smiled and, with a few stumbles here and there, started walking to them, with the Batter following close behind.

As they entered the area, they were quickly approached by a small worker. He looked to be shaking a bit, as if he was startled by something. His black beady eyes stared at the two for a moment before he opened his mouth. "Hhhhh....who are you..?" He asked, his voice just barely higher than a whisper.

"I am the Batter," the Batter gestured to the Player, "And this is my Player. We're here on a sacred mission to purify this world."

The Player gave a small wave but blinked when the man flinched. Did he think they were going to hit him or something? They lowered their hand and the man gave a small sigh of relief.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, who are..or what are you?" the Player asked.

"Hhhh....We are called....Elsens." He answered, "Hhhh....we work in...the different...Zones of...hhh...this world."

"Elsen huh? Odd but I guess I shouldn't judge. Anyways, so where are we?"

The Elsen told to the two that they had arrived in Zone 1. He explained the various jobs in the Zone, making sure not to leave anything out. Which was slightly irritating to the two, as it seemed like the Elsen was taking forever to explain. And his wheezing didn't exactly speed up his speech either. At one point, the Player felt sick when they heard what they did to the cows. But they got over it quickly. After all, they wouldn't have to see that, right?

"Well this places sounds...dull." the Player mumbled, the Batter giving a nod of agreement.

"Hhhh...but its safe...well...almost." the Elsen gave a small sigh.

"Almost? Why almost?" the Player asked.

"Hhhh..there has been...some trouble...in...hhh..the mines. Hhhh...spectres have...been spotted....and are causing....hhhh...problems. Its not...safe for us....hhhh...to go in...and our...work has...hhhh...been delayed." He explained.

"Spectres? Hmm...well if they're causing problems, maybe we can take care of it." the Player looked up at the Batter, "What do you think?"

"We'll need to take care of them anyways if we are to purify this place." He looked at the Elsen who was fidgeting, unsure if he should allow outsiders into the mines. But if they said they were going to fix the problem, then it shouldn't be that bad.

"Hhhh...alright..." He pointed in the direction of the mine, "Hhhh...the mine is...over there. Hhhh...good luck and...thank you.."

The Batter gave a nod and followed in the direction the Elsen had pointed to. The Player, having finally recovered from their awkward walking, followed close behind him. Whatever these spectres were, they were now going to be in a world of hurt.


End file.
